The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produce ever faster and smaller microelectronic packages for use in various electronic products, including, but not limited to, computer server products and portable products, such as portable computers, electronic tablets, cellular phones, digital cameras, and the like. One route to achieve these goals is the fabrication of stacked packages. On type of package stacking, called Package-on-Package (PoP) stacking, is becoming an important solution for mobile and wireless applications that require small lateral dimensions, low package heights, and high bandwidth between the microelectronic devices within the Package-on-Package stacked structure.